The Perfect Lie
by Bex18x
Summary: Wickdgurl is back with a new story, and pen name! Dawn thought that becoming famous would make her life worth living. But when she becomes what she wants to be she finds she's living the perfect lie. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Okay so this Is me "Bex x" is my new username, (Used to be Wickdgurl) a new name a new start HOPEFULLY! Okay so this idea came to me as I read my UK weekly gossip mags on holiday. I wanted to write a story on the ups and downs a regular person goes through when she's shot into the limelight. Okay so the story is set in present times, but however when I do back "in time" I will be using magazine names that will probably not have been around when the story was set, so please don't review complaining that the particular magazine/website I use will not have been used, But PLEASE do review with constructive criticism, and praise! I really want to get back into writing again!**

**Okay so the usual goes with the disclaimer: I do not own any members of The Babysitters Club they belong to Ann.M.Martin the writer of the books. All new characters belong to me!**

**All my love**

**Bex x**

**The Perfect Lie**

**Prologue**

_Isn't it amazing how many gossip magazines there are? How many magazines are there to let us check up on our favorite celebrities and stars, giving us the inside information into their lives._

_It's scary isn't it?_

_I mean I used to love the magazines, as I joined high school I started to join in the gossip in the halls of Stoneybrook and suddenly became obsessed. I started to buy the magazines regularly checked the websites. I became hooked on all things celeb._

_And eventually I wanted to be one. A celebrity. Famous. And I would have done anything to reach that status whatever it took. Don't get me wrong, okay I'm not a bad person! I just suddenly thought my life was so original I guess is the best way to describe it. But when you look at people like you know Katie Clarkson or Joanna Ford, I mean come on they had it all. The stylist who got them the look, the publicist that got them the shoots, the boyfriend who got them the "Hollywood Golden Couple" label. They had it. ALL._

_And I wanted it so bad. I'd just read People and US weekly and dream of a day when my name would scream out in a headline._

_"DAWN IS IN LOVE, EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW"_

_"DAWN IN TOP 100 BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE"_

_It was shallow and stupid. But I Wanted It._

_And that was all there was too it, in my opinion. My silly naïve, small girl in a small town opinion._

_I mean god if I'd known, what I know now. At 29 years or age (spying on 30 in the very distant future) I wouldn't have been so stupid, and dreamed of a life that wasn't worth dreaming about._

_A dream career and life, that was the perfect Hollywood lie._

_The perfect lie._


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Perfect Lie

Chapter 2

It had started off with an obsession with fame and celebrity, and I quickly realized fame and celebrity would get me out of Stoneybrook, Connecticut. It was the perfect tale, a young girl brought up living between 2 families in two different states and realizes her dream and gets it, that's what my agent said to me.

I started off my getting extra shoots in TV shows and movies with starts, okay so they were practically z-list, but that didn't matter, we all had to start somewhere. I started to get noticed more by casting directors and became friendly with some of the "stars". I started getting the odd lines now and again in the movies and shows, and then one day I was finally "noticed"

I was giving some remark about a girl's hairstyle as part of a scene, and I noticed a woman with black hair, slim build and quite tall staring at me. I carried on my scene and when the director finally called out "cut". I casually walked past her.

"Wait" She called. I turned around and smiled politely.

"Kid, you've got some potential I'm Hilary Clark and I'm an agent to the rich and famous and I'm liking what I've just seen"

A bubble of excitement rose in my chest, and I wanted to squeal! Yes the dream was finally coming together!. I was able to keep cool and spoke to her quite calmly.

"I'm Dawn Schafer and I'm 17 years old"

It was the start of a beautiful partnership.

Hilary had watched me be in a few shots for a while now, and had finally decided to have a word. She said I had it all, a girl next door luck I was slim and pretty and I could become very famous

I was hooked on this woman's every word.

Hilary warned me that it may take a while to get the jobs rolling in, but once Hollywood took notice I wouldn't look back.

It didn't actually take long. Hilary got a call about a new sitcom that was being produced called "2 Become 1". About two completely different families merge together as one as their parents marry and are all forced to live together under one roof. It was quite ironic, I had the same situation with Mom, Richard and Mary-Anne. I auditioned for the role of "Ava" spoilt, obnoxious and pretty, the oldest child to dad "Matthew" played by a well known Hollywood actor.

It took 6 auditions, but I finally got told I got the part! It was the best day of my life. Well one of the best days. And Hilary was right I didn't look back. I said goodbye to Stoneybrook and Mom, Richard and Mary-Anne and my high school friends and Ciao I was out of there.

I had such a blast filming the first series with my "family" on the show. I was receiving regular money and enjoying my job, what more could a girl want.

I remember the premiere of "2 become 1" At a rare day back in Stoneybrook with my family. It was awful. I had butterflies in my stomach and I thought I could easily be sick. I knew most of Stony-brook would be watching it. All the local newspapers had covered their "local girl" becoming Hollywood property. But I was realistic the network and Hilary had said that we needed good figures for the first few episodes, or we'd be cancelled.

The episode aired, and so did the next and the next.

By the time episode six aired, Our figures were through the room. "2 become 1" was hot property. With all the major magazines and news channels wanting exclusive interviews.

My life had got interesting.

And then one day at a film premiere with the cast of "2 become 1". I met somebody. And lets just say my life got a hell of a lot more interesting!


End file.
